Hanks Orthodoxy
by ChadRobsFF
Summary: Since Hank has reannounced his Protestant faith to Orthodoxy, His family are trying their best to respect his religious conversion without fearing to forced converted.
1. Act 1 - His change of faith

In Memorial day, Hank and Bobby Hill walked into Downtown Arlen for personal reasons, As they decide what they buy, Hank emotionally realized that some people are publicly dressed in various religious and secular clothes.

Hank as result become little disappointed and even that they aren't a lot of Protestants dress conservatively anymore due how Internet and technology continuously change society in last few decades. Except he sees ethnic Greek family wearing an Orthodox-style crucifix necklace as Hank thinks that wanted his family would help his family and rest of this nation pure Christian again.

In Saturday he kinda as his friends and son about what definition of pure Christian and theology of Protestant, Methodist and Mainstream Orthodoxy. All they don't know what Hank saying.

Hank still thinking about it at home and while eating dinner with his propane beef. As he fantasized with a Byzantine-style Jesus and other biblical people and even try said at one time in prayer to used an Orthodox-style to pray God and not one even notice. At the bed and around 12 to 1 am, Hank has reimagined himself as same Hank with Orthodox cross in his chest, going to St. Basil's Arlen Orthodox Church.

After that night on Sunday morning, he thinking of announcing to converting into Orthodoxy in his local Methodist church. As he planned his wife is worried of announced he abandoning Methodism. Before they get in their bed, Hank rushed early before his family wakes up in next ten to twelve minutes and he has made a letter of his announced that he leaving Methodism and joining (Eastern) Orthodoxy after that he believes society is abandoning Christianity as the major reason for converting to another Christian branch.

In two minutes of writing the letter and sending it to the mailbox to send to Rev. Stroup. Peggy and Bobby start to wake up and both begin walking into taking shower as Hank try hiding until Peggy or Bobby starts to get notice of why Hank wakes up earlier. As Peggy start going to take shower, Hanks running get back to bed without a sweat.

Peggy starts hymning of her planning for a rest day in the shower as Hank pretends to go sleep. Bobby was completely unaware of Hanks doing minutes before this and start doing his time. Hank was pretending to sleep until Peggy was done taking shower.

Peggy is doing women stuff you will know. And Hank anxiety is lowering soon after.

* * *

Two hours after

* * *

After, Hank is done taking nap, Peggy and Bobby are waiting for Hank to get starting dressing to church. Hank it's waking up to take a rushed shower, rushed brushing teeth and getting quick breakfast from a fast-food place.

Hank, Peggy, and Bobby are getting into his car as Hank briefly looks into the mailbox with is still up for mailman will get it. As meantime as after Hank is grabbing his quick breakfast. He drives into his Methodist church for last time. As they arrive the church and find their parking space, Hank finds three empty one as other two cars taking it.

After that, they find that one spot which no one takes it. The Hills walk to church and doing unaware for Bobby and Peggy will being there last time.

For next two hours, they do what Reverend said and after they done with their session, Hank comes up to Reverend Stroup about have a private meeting with her tomorrow.

As Peggy and Bobby are waiting for him, They are on their phones during their personal things. Then Hank comes out from Church's door and driving to home.

After they went car, He plans to reannouncing his Methodist faith into Orthodoxy is coming to plan. At home, he tells his son that this will be last time to going that Church as Bobby was happy about.

Hank keep to mind about his conversion to Orthodoxy maybe tomorrow night at dinner. As Hank tells Bobby to get relaxed for the day.

Bobby said "Ok" to his father and ask him politely to leave his room. Hank walks out as Peggy saw both them talking about being done church and she maybe thinks that Hanks is becoming Atheist.

Hank later do his chores and personal stuff for the rest time being.

* * *

The first act ends here.


	2. Act 2 - Announcement

.After he done of doing his chores, He walks up into Garage with his tools and prays in whispering to God in private part of the home saying.

"I will follow the "accurate" version of Lord after telling my family I'm officially converting to Orthodox." as he done praying, Dale technically heard it from away.

* * *

At his home, as Peggy is worried his supposed abandonment of Christianity, She walks up to him and asking him if he loses his faith.

Hank only ask "No, And I will never become one."

Peggy pretending to let this slide as Hank walks out her way. As Peggy's mentally denies that he isn't Athiest even he will reveal that he isn't one.

* * *

An hour later that ever he doing some stuff like watching TV, Hank is walking to the alley with his friends with drinking beer (and probably as walking there, he decides this be his last time to do before the official announcement).

As Hank and his friends are quite, He almost tells he officially leaving Protestant/Methodist faith softly as he says cause his friends questioning why he doing that. Hank said "America is changing for worst with technology isn't helping at all, And modern Christianity is almost heading into wrong theological beliefs too." as he says.

Bill, Boomhauer, and Gribble mostly disagree that this how reality maybe goes if they need be relevant to their future, Hank got mad about this saying that this attitude is separating us.

Cause Hank to walking back to the house in almost mad attitude with him. His friends are now worried his reannounced old faith may ruining their friendship as all them go home and Gribble will tell his family about his religion change.

At Dinner, Hank is slowly calming down as Peggy setting up food, Hank is getting little grin that announcement would stock his family for "better".

Hank thinking as he religiously happy even some his friends and his family members is going displeased of his religious change and pretty feel out of character in the least their view.

As everyone starts to feast, Peggy will start the prayers as Hank will be refused to pray for once as first several seconds begins.

Luanne and Lucky Platter-Kleinschmidt got noticing that Hank is refusing to pray as Peggy and Bobby quickly stop the prayer as she quickly accused Hank as Atheist.

As Hank tell them that he, not Atheist, Peggy immaturity ignores his saying as Lucky is little mad on Hank of mistaking coming out as Atheist.

Bobby is starting to like his dad with publically thinking this is cool that his father is An Atheist. And Luanne slowly begins to cry that Hank is supposedly abandoning God.

For next couple minutes that this still continues doing the same thing about unintentionally louder. As Hank snap.

Hank: Just SHUTTTTTTTTTTTT UPPPP! Bobby and everyone, I'm definitely not Atheist and still hating them until I died. And announced I'm converting to "Orthodox Catholicism" by start going to Arlen Orthodox Church with his family and he stating it's part of Orthodox Church in America not other well-known Orthodox churches like Russian or Greek types, and it' prayer is in fluent Pontic Greek with becoming first Church to reviving Old English as holy language.

Hank: And we are going there on next Sunday.

Everyone stock that and apologized Hank for not listening to him right. But still, they are stock and still mildly mad from Luanne that he going to wrong God.

Bobby was sad again that he wouldn't change in times like anyone else.

Peggy slowly realized this is better to respect Hank religious conversion and Lucky is doing same if they feared that he becoming "Proto-Fundamentalist" and they would be forcibly converted to Orthodoxy. Hank was thinking this come mixed has he thought, But he just accepted this is the biggest change for his life and anymore else.

* * *

Next day - Monday

* * *

Everyone of hank work at Strickland Propane, As starting to work as some of his co-workers (epically Enrique) heard that he just start become Orthodox Christian.

Enrique is looking mad that he becoming Orthodox and start wishing that he must on the stake of joining "Byzantine's heresy".

Hank start notice Enrique rotten stare on him and asking Strickland in his office that Enrique is becoming a threat and maybe wants to be fire for his stake and company's reputation for other Orthodox Christian customers for around area.

Strickland mostly agrees and least he will tell Enrique to layoff until he too cools down and ignore your religious conversion.

As both agree that Enrique needs to change the attitude, Enrique ears the conservation and think to himself to pretended to accept Hank's Orthodox belief.

* * *

While at Home

* * *

Hank coming back from work and planning going back home. He stops get of buying Orthodox-style rituals (Byzantine-style Cross, Dark red candies, Pictures of Byzantine-like Mary, Jesus, and God as four with a higher price) for his bedroom, As Peggy and who slowly accept his new religion, She said Hi to him.

Hank is glad his wife accepting his new religion while his friends are kinda accepting (and surprisingly from Dale) while Boomhauer & Bill are mixed and Bobby, Luckey, and Luanne are still mad and disappointed about it.

Bobby complaints.

Bobby: I wished by dad needs moving away from Christianity before becoming proto-fundamentalist.

* * *

Later

* * *

As Luanne and Luckey said in similar thing in their trailer home with 3 years old Gracie watch them both still hating his new religion.

In next few minutes before they done complaining. Someone knock their trailer with Luckey get to open.

As Luckey open it, It's revealed Enrique and talking to Luckey about Hank and it's religion. And he wants him to go back being as Methodist and want him not becoming Orthodox _never_ again.

Luckey questioning why Enrique hates Orthodox faith for.

Enrique comes said.

Enrique: I hate Orthodoxy, Because how his Father and older Brother was one in Greek/Russian? Orthodoxy before his disillusionment with his family become split with his Mother becoming Catholic again and even worst he was bullied nearly due to its young members of never seeing Mexican follower before. (This is he what remembers)

Luckey opinion about Orthodox church was souring. And Luanne was same as she comes to hearing conservation. And Enrique, Luckey, and Luanne are now planning to find a way of getting Hank to be Methodist again as means hatred of Orthodoxy.

* * *

Act Two ended


	3. Act 3 - First Time Going

Four days after, Luanne, Enrique and Luckey planning of several ways of forced converting Hank back to Methodism.

While back to Hills home. Peggy is now accepted fully and Bobby is slowly to accept Hank's new faith. And Hank did set up his prayer table in the bedroom with Peggy's help.

* * *

Later

* * *

In, Bill's house at 11:00 PM as Bill is sleeping in. Luanne sneaks in with a letter that contains somewhat lied that Hank will force converting him to Orthodoxy with a firearm. And leaves after without tripping something that will wake Bill up. Enqirue gets her out of there and drives off for rest of night.

Several hours later and Bill woke up to do the same thing everytime before going to Army base of doing his job. And after done brushing teeth and shower. He starts getting clothes and try to find food in the fridge. As he gets there, he saw the letter in table and bill open it that contain supposedly Hank's death threat to him.

As Hank done his third prayer in "Orthodox table" as he calls it. Bill walks into The Hill's front door about the letter. Bobby gets it and saw Bill pretty mad. Hank comes away to frontdoor to see whats going on. Bill saw Hank and telling him it's is the madness of trying to kill me by means of converting into his new religion.

Hank try to cool him down to try understood of this letter supposedly come from Hank.


	4. Act 4 - TBA

TBA


End file.
